A christmas carol
by Rolephant
Summary: It's Dickensian London and Gene Hunt will be visted by 4 spirits. Will he change for the better?


**AN: Ok here we go again with another story. I first wish to point out again I'm really not trying to steal theHuntgoeson's thunder and this is a very different version. I also want to thank rantandrumour as always for keeping me sane....? Well something like that anyways. I apologise to any of my regular readers but my modem broke and haven't been online. Finally blatant advertising time if you like Life on Mars then check out my new LOM fic Glenmara road, thanks :) Also I know women werent in the police force in the victorian era but they are in my story and Sam Tylers from 06 but got run over and woke up in Victorian London.**

A Christmas carol - Chapter 1: the lion, the nonce and the fairy

Our story takes place in Victorian London, it's Christmas Eve and at Fenchurch east, the recently formed police force headquarters, the detectives were still hard at work. The Guv was in his office and the workers were shivering with cold and had started talking to each other about something. "Righ', 'ere's the deal, we all draw straws and the one with the shortest straw goes and asks the Guv for more coal righ'?" Ray told them. The other officers nodded agreement each hoping it wasn't them. Alex Drake took the first straw, it was a long one, she breathed a sigh of relief. Next up Shaz, again a long one. Ray and Chris looked nervously at each other knowing one of them would be facing the Guv. Chris took a straw, it was the short one. He was devestated, dejectedly he swiped the coal bucket off the floor and traipsed over to the Guvs office. Shaz gave him a kiss for luck and he knocked on the door. "Enter!" Boomed the DCI. Nervously Chris went in with the bucket. "Mr Skelton, t' what do I owe this pleasure?" Gene Hunt muttered darkly, not looking up from his work.

"Please sir, we want some more" Chris asked as politily as he could holding up the coal bucket in both hands.

Gene stood up, towering over the shorter man. "MORE?" He roared. "Yeh want more coal? Christ you people get through a lot. I give yeh 5 pieces a day. It's not my fault if yeh can't handle the cold. You'll get more tomorrow as usual"

"T.t.t tomorrow?" Chris stammered in surprise. "We're in work tomorrow?"

"Yes" he replied. "Tomorrows a wednesday, we usually work wednesdays don't we?"

"But Guv tomorrow's Christmas Day, surely we're not working?"

Sitting back down and poured himself a whiskey. " Yeh think crime stops jus' cos it's Christmas? No. So neither do we. Yeh've got work to do yes?" Chris nodded half heartedly. "Good then sod off and get on with it then"

Chris walked out of the office looking as if Christmas had just been cancelled.

A few minutes later the Guv had left for the bathroom. Chris beckoned the others over. "'es making us work tomorrow yeh know" he said indicating their bosses exit. "Won't give us anymore coal either!"

The rest of the detectives looked shocked. The air rang with protests along the lines of "Unfair!" and "No bloody way!"

Shaz signalled that the Guv was on his way back and the commotion died down and everyone rushed back to their desks. Gene Hunt strode back into the room and glanced at the clock. "Right you lot clear off it's lunchtime, there is work tomorrow, anyone calling in sick to have the day off needn't bother coming back comprende?"

"Yes Guv" Muttered the group sullenly grabbing their coats and trouping off across the road to Luigi's restaurant.

Instead of joining the others Gene took a carraidge home. Once he had gotten to his house a few minutes later and when reaching for his keys his door knocker had changed from it's usual lion design to the face of his old DI Sam Tyler who had died a year earlier. Gene closed his eyes then refocused and the door knocker was once again a lion. "I gotta cut down on the ol' single malt" he muttered as he made his way inside the house.

After making his dinner and having a couple of bottles of ale, Gene sat down in his favourite chair and started to read a book about the wild west when the light started to flicker then the candle went out completely. "Bugger" he swore getting up to relight it.

"Gene Hunt" came a voice from behind him. He turned round slowly. It was Sam Tyler. Dressed in the same attire he had the day he had died but with the addition of chains that dragged several feet along the ground.

It took a few seconds for Gene to recover his voice. "Sam, what are yeh doing 'ere? What's 'appened to yeh?" He asked pointing at the chains.

Sam smiled sadly "I came to warn to warn yeh Guv, to stop what's happened to me happening to you" He seemed rather solid for a ghost and the chains clinked loudly as he went to sit on a nearby armchair. "You know I forged this chain through me life. Every link, every yard and every padlock" Picking up a handful of chain pulling it to demonstrate it's solid structure.

"Never knew you were into metal work" remarked Gene trying to stay calm, picking up his ciggarettes and lighting one up with slightly shaking hands.

"You know why I have these things?" asked Sam. Gene shook his head hoping it wasn't anything kinky. "It's because I didn't choose to live. I chose to die, to be with you lot. I chose to be selfish to leave my mum, my girlfriend, she wanted me back you know. I also left my friends and colleagues to be back here. Colin Raimes got away and killed again because I didn't have the evidence to stop him. Everytime I made a desicion that cost someone their life. Like with Jayney just cos I wanted to prove a point and make things better in my own opinion. My selfish choices cost others and I bear the chains to remind me of what I've done."

Gene looked shocked. "But you were a good bloke, you always did things for the best!"

Sam shrugged. "That's not how the powers that be see it" he said sadly. "But imagine how long ans heavy your chains are Gene, think about what you've done"

"Yeah alrigh' alrigh' don't rub it in" the Guv replied sounding rather scared. "'aven't yeh got owt positive t' say about any of this?"

"Would I be here if there wasn't? You do have one chance of escaping my fate" he stated simply.

Gene nodded "Yeah, make sure I have a hacksaw with us when I die." Sam pulled a 'look if you don't want my help I'll go' face. "Alright sorry, still trying to make me a better bloke even after you're gone eh?

Sam carried on. I'm not gone properly Gene, I have to keep roaming until I redeem myself. However you will be haunted by three spirits"

Gene shook his head. "No way fairy boy I am not being followed around by ghosts all night I have work in the morning"

"If they don't, you'll end up like me" Sam Interjected. "The first will visit when the clock strikes midnight, the second at two and third at four am.

"Can't they all come see me at once?" Gene asked.

Sam shook his head "Sorry Guv" he got up and made his way to where he had appeared. "I have to go, listen to what the ghosts say and learn from them. Don't end up like me. You deserve better than this."

"So do you" Replied Gene not understanding what Sam could have done to deserve this. Sam walked backwards and dissapeared through the window. Gene ran up to the window and opened it. Sam was no-where to be seen.

The candles re-lit and Gene sank back on the sofa and poured himsel a generous glass of whiskey. "What the bloody 'ell was all that?" he asked himself.

After drinking several more generous whiskeys he passed out on the sofa. The bells had began to chime or mid-night. The window blew open, the gust of cold winter air woke him. This announced the first ghosts entrance. "Sodding 'ell Sam wasn't kidding!"

"Hello Guv, I'm the ghost of Christmas past" The figure announced.

"No! But you're Ray!"

The Ray doppleganger laughed. "Well not exactly, but we must be getting on, take my hand"

Gene looked at him funny for a moment. "Take your hand? You sure you aren't Ray?" he kidded.

**TBC **

**Hope you like, please review, think of it as a christmas present :) Thanks.**


End file.
